ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Avenue Q (Toonwriter's fan fiction series)
Avenue Q is a series based on the musical of the same name, and just like that, it is a parody of PBS's Sesame Street. The series begins after a film based on the musical, which it takes place after. The series also takes place after Meet the Feebles and The Happytime Murders, and it features characters from those two films and Fritz's Funporium. Characters ✍ = Needs some major designing help (in terms of not being a recolor, another item, etc.) �� = Villain(s) Puppet characters *Princeton *Kate Monster *Nicky *Rod *Ricky *Trekkie Monster *Lucy the Slut *Julian (formerly known as the Newcomer, named after the Julliard School of Music) *The Bad Idea Bears *Mrs. Lavinia Thistletwat�� *Hillary Clinton (played by Maggie Lakis) *Donald Trump (played by Rob McClure)�� *Mike Pence�� *Cinderelmo (Avenue Q OC; The Elmo of Avenue Q, Princeton & Kate Monster's adopted son; Identical twin lookalike of Elmo- Like Prince and the Pauper, except both Elmo and Cinderelmo are common) *Ginger (Avenue Q OC; Princeton & Kate Monster's adopted daughter; needs a design to look just like how her original puppet is)✍ *Harvey (Avenue Q OC; Cinderelmo's identical twin friend; polar opposite, because his fur is blue) *Excalibird (Avenue Q OC; The Big Bird of Avenue Q; like the Blue Bird of Happiness in "Follow That Bird")✍ *Cookie Marshal (Avenue Q OC; The Cookie Monster of Avenue Q, an officer of the law; courtesy of "Cookie Monster" from Cartoon Network's "MAD's" Cookie Blue) *Alys (Avenue Q OC; The Abby Cadabby of Avenue Q; A gothic version of Abby in the same clothes as Alice, Ala Abby in Wonderland/American McGee's Alice) *Angelita (Avenue Q OC; The Rosita of Avenue Q)✍ *Squibbly (Avenue Q OC; A red baby worm) *Wiggly (Avenue Q OC; A green baby worm) *Princess Joan (Avenue Q OC; The Zoe of Avenue Q; a Princess)✍ *Henry Monster (Avenue Q OC; The Herry Monster of Avenue Q)✍ *Terry (Avenue Q OC; The Telly of Avenue Q)✍ *Russell (Avenue Q OC; The Grover of Avenue Q)✍ *Calindor von Count (Avenue Q OC; The Count of Avenue Q)✍ *Trevor the Grouch: The only Grouch that always shows kindness. Trevor is friends with almost everyone, but he does not like bad people like the Bad Idea Bears, Gordon the Gecko or others. He loves trash, yet he also likes things normal people does, and he does not want to see a dirty, polluted environment enveloping the whole world, so he would rather see litter all thrown away inside trash cans like his. Trevor sees Dead End Grouch as a major nemesis. (Avenue Q OC; Courtesy of and recycled from the White Oscar the Grouch from Elmo's Coloring Book) *ALF: ALF is an alien from the planet Melmac who has arrived on planet Earth. ALF's real name is Gordon Shumway, but he was given the nickname "ALF" (an acronym for "Alien Life Form"), by Willie Tanner in the pilot episode of his former series. ALF was born on October 28, 1756 on the Lower East Side of the planet. He is troublesome, sarcastic, and cynical. ALF is generally regarded as one of the only Melmacians to survive his home planet's cataclysm. As his species does, he considers cats a delicacy. ALF moved to Avenue Q because he was despaired in not only having his classic series left on a cliffhanger, but his planned reboot series announced by Warner Bros. was cancelled. In Avenue Q, he became friends with almost everyone but the villains. *Spamela Hamderson (Technical Avenue Q OC; Moving directly from the Muppets) *Gordon the Gecko (Technical Avenue Q OC; courtesy of a Robot Chicken segment)�� *Dead End Grouch (Avenue Q OC; courtesy of "Oscar the Grouch" from the Sesame Street Halloween Special (All OOC, mind you)�� *Kute (Avenue Q OC)�� *Smokey the Bear (Semi-Avenue Q OC) *McGruff the Crime Dog (Semi-Avenue Q OC) *Scruff (Semi-Avenue Q OC) *Cookie Mongoloid: The Cookie Mongoloid is the blue and black sheep of the family that spawned that more famous cookie fanatic, Cookie Monster. Growing up in the shadow of his beloved cousin, watching the lovable good-natured monster rise effortlessly to stardom, the mal-adjusted Cookie Mongoloid grew despondent and bitter... Living on San Francisco's wretched skid row 6th Street on a diet of freebased cookie bits, the mongoloid was a far cry from the cheerful star of children's television. Inspired by "mongoloid", Devo's anthem of alienation and mutation, Loid convinced Cookie to channel his angst and obsessive nature into a compelling musical endeavor. (Avenue Q OC; The same "Sesame Speed Metal" band based from San Francisco) *Bozar the Grouch (Avenue Q OC; A grey Grouch with the personality of Oliver & Company's Francis- lover of drama and exquisite taste- and a hint of grouchiness)✍ *Twitchy Monster (Avenue Q OC) *Trish (Avenue Q OC) *Chef Flambé (Avenue Q OC) *"Mama Bear" Becky (Avenue Q OC) *Big Jaws (Technical Avenue Q OC; a la Family Guy)�� *Composite Santa (Technical Avenue Q OC)�� *Robot Chicken (Technical Avenue Q OC) *Robot Chicken's girlfriend (Technical Avenue Q OC) *Sydney Bird (Avenue Q OC) *Ricky Recycle Bin (Technical Avenue Q OC; Made precisely out of a "Grouchmo" puppet) *Ray the Owl (Avenue Q OC; The Hoots of Avenue Q; a white owl) *Larry Laffer (Leisure Suit Larry) *Fritz: Titular star of Fritz's Funporium. Fritz is a hooch-swigging, child-hating, serial-dating puppet monster who was sentenced to do children's television as community service after his third arrest for public drunkenness, indecent exposure and overt breach of livestock. More often than not, he's positively plastered, but children absolutely adore him. Fritz is considered to be personally responsible for driving his show's eight previous show runners insane. Lovely guy, really. Good with kids. *Butler: Canine co-star of Fritz's Funporium. Butler is a multiple-instrument-playing, calm, pragmatic, likable Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever. Butler is obsessed with gastronomy, scotch, balls and squirrels. He serves as the rather questionable moral center of the puppets who work at the Funporium. *Gracie: Co-star of Fritz's Funporium. Fritz's perpetually bubbly costar Gracie is a puppet with a good heart who honestly likes her job entertaining children. She's a puppet of conviction who stands up for the rights of her felted brethren without regard for her own reputation. Gracie is in a cross-species relationship with the show's cameraman, Brian ("Small Fry"). *Pat: Pat is a bumbling, happy, cheerful "Mallard Bastard" puppet duck whose on-screen and off-screen personas are very much in-line with each other. Pat's actual gender is unknown, and no one really knows if Pat is even on payroll… He/She/It just showed up, one day. Pat only quacks (rarely on cue) and has the nasty habit of setting things on fire, chewing on live wires, and taking a dump in the costume rack. *Enrique & Trip (from Fritz's Funporium) *Phil Phillips (from the Happytime Murders) *Heidi the Hippo (from Meet the Feebles) *Huxtable the Hippo (Meet the Feebles OC; a thin red hippo with self-esteem issues) *Sid the Elephant (from Meet the Feebles) *Seymour the Elechicken (from Meet the Feebles) *Robert the Hedgehog (from Meet the Feebles) *Lucille the Poodle (from Meet the Feebles) *Arthur the Worm (from Meet the Feebles) *Tribble-like Creatures (from Meet the Feebles) *Bletchinator (Bletch back from the dead as a killer cyborg)�� *Sebastian the Fox (from Meet the Feebles; he'll be there only until the jerk gets permanently killed off)�� Humans *Brian: "A laid-back guy engaged to Christmas Eve." *Christmas Eve: "A therapist who moved here from Japan." *Gary Coleman: "Yes, that Gary Coleman. He lives on the Avenue, too. He's the superintendent." *Lucky: A melancholy movie star who wants nothing more than to have a little fun. (The very same Lucky from the Britney Spears song of the same name) *Sportacus: Since LazyTown ended, Sportacus actually became a real superhero as a result of an event giving him real superpowers to add to his athleticism. *Stephanie: Since LazyTown ended, Stephanie became a very attractive bisexual teenager while still looking like a busty version of her usual self from her show. *Hayden Panettiere *Amanda Green (now the Head of H.E.R.P.E.S) *Tom Kitt *Jeff Marx *Bobby Lopez *Brian Yorkey (who may or may not have been the original Brian) *Elder Kevin Price *Elder Arnold Cunningham (Sadly, he'll have to be fired from his job as an Latter Day Saints elder due to him being a chronic liar that caused a false religion: The Book of Arnold) *Nabulungi Hatimbi *Constable Griswald�� *Ariel Winter *Justin Bieber (Avenue Q version) *Selena Gomez *Jesse McCartney *Miley Cyrus (Avenue Q version) *N*Sync *Cleopatra *A*Teens *Bill Cosby (Avenue Q version) *Ray Charles (Avenue Q version; Dedicated to the singer who passed away some time ago) *Mariah Carey *Ben Schrader *Michael Jackson (Avenue Q version) *R. Kelly (Avenue Q version) *Same Difference (Sean Smith and Sarah Smith) *Melanie Amaro *Fifth Harmony (Ally Brooke, Dinah Jane, Lauren Jauregui, Normani Kordei and Camila Cabello) *InTENsity (Ma'at Bingham Shango, Nick Dean, Francesca Duncan, John Lindahl, Emily Michalak, Austin Percario, Arin Ray, Ellona Santiago, Emily Wilson and Lauren Ashley) *Stereo Hoggz (Justin Williams, Kregg Gibson, Jonathan Glenn, George Jenkins III and Trace Kennedey) *One Direction (Harry Styles, Niall Horan, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik) *Sweet Suspense (Celine Polenghi, Millie Thrasher and Summer Reign) *Alex & Sierra (Alex Kinsey and Sierra Deaton) *Reg E. Cathey (Technical Avenue Q OC; Dedicated to the real celebrity from Square One TV who passed away some time ago) *Nick Hamm-Sandwijk: Fritz's Funporium's show-runner, quintessential good guy. Nick left his job show running crime procedurals in L.A. to take on Fritz's Funporium. Secretly, the grieving widower hoped it would help him turn his life around. Nick describes himself as "suffering from vocational PTSD" due to the crime show business, but edutainment is proving to be just as deadly to his sanity and self-confidence, leaving him severely plagued by self-doubt. To compensate and to decompress, Nick secretly writes My Little Pony/Dr. Who/Firefly crossover fan-fics. *Sally Rosen: Fritz's Funporium's upbeat, optimistic, and somewhat delusional producer. Whether handling homicidal puppets or feral writers on the loose in her studio, Sally keeps a cool head and a can-do attitude that occasionally drives everyone she works with to distraction. Also in the "distraction" category is her rack, but that's a whole different ball of wax. Portrayed by Tara Strong *Gusset: Fritz's Funporium's costume master and puppet surgeon. Despite being helpful, highly competent and having a genuine passion for his work, Gusset is a complex, narcissistic character. The puppets refer to him as their Maestro Geppetto, and Gusset most definitely enjoys being treated as a felt-snipping God amongst his flock. *Detective Connie Edwards (from the Happytime Murders) *Lt. Banning (from the Happytime Murders) *Bubbles (from the Happytime Murders) Animated characters *Screwy Squirrel *Yuckie Duck (from What a Cartoon!) *Lower Case (The infamous criminal from the VideoSmarts/ComputerSmarts Sentence Building series)�� Other OCs are being planned (All currently unnamed): *A Blue Elephant Cuddleuppet (to be Cinderelmo's talking blanket friend)✍ *A Red Angry Bird Cuddleuppet✍ *A Minnie Mouse Cuddleuppet✍ *A blue-furred monster *A sexy human cheerleader *A sexy puppet cheerleader *A dragon *A chef puppet *Three or four characters provided by the Muppet Whatnot Workshop *A green fuzzy caterpillar *A red fuzzy caterpillar *A rainbow fuzzy caterpillar *A girly rainbow fuzzy caterpillar *An aqua blue fuzzy caterpillar *A pink striped fuzzy caterpillar *A green-and-black-striped fuzzy caterpillar *A bee *A ladybug *A blackish brown baby bunny *A red Muppaphone (or a Fuzzball) *A blue Muppaphone (or a Fuzzball) *A green Muppaphone (or a Fuzzball) *A pink Muppaphone (or a Fuzzball) *A white baby bunny *A dolphin *A white, brown and black kitten *An orange kitten *A monarch butterfly *Three baby chicks *A baby fox *A bat *A spider *A yellow Labrador puppy *A grey-furred Cheshire cat with the manners of Cookie Monster (Ala Abby in Wonderland/American McGee's Alice) *A seafoam female monster with yellow hair *A Mormon puppet elder *A Mormon monster elder *A serpent�� Songs (in no particular order currently, except the beginning two and the end) *Avenue Q Theme *It Sucks to Be Me *Everyone's a Little Bit Racist *Purpose *Fantasies Come True *There's A Fine, Fine Line *Save Our Puppet Friends *The Internet is for Porn *You Can Be as Loud as the Hell You Want (When You're Makin' Love) *Time Warp (from Rocky Horror Show) *Let's Talk Dirty to The Animals *Taylor the Latte Boy *I Love to Be Unhappy (sung by Bozar the Grouch) *We are One (performed by Same Difference and the Avenue Q cast) *Spooky Mormon Hell Dream (from the Book of Mormon) *Sweet Victory (Originally by David Glen Eisley, used in Spongebob) *Popular (from Wicked, performed by Kate and Trekkie Monster) *The Monster Mash (originally by Bobby "Boris" Picket, performed by Calindor Von Count with the rest of the cast) *Who are the People in Your Neighborhood (from Sesame Street, performed by the cast) *Silent Scream (Ooriginally by Anna Blue, performed by Alys) *Honey (Touch Me with My Clothes On performed by Lucy the Slut, ironically) *Lucky (Originally by Britney Spears) *Dancing Queen *We Will Rock You (performed by the Avenue Q cast) *We Are The Champions (performed by the Avenue Q cast) *I'm a Believer (from Shrek the Musical, performed by Huxtable, Heidi and Fritz) *Beat It (performed by Michael Jackson) *Smooth Criminal (performed by Michael Jackson) *Bad (performed by Michael Jackson) *C is for Cookie (from Sesame Street, performed by Cookie Marshal) *I Don't Want to Live on the Moon (from Sesame Street, performed by Stephanie, ALF, Cinderelmo, Angelita, Terry and Julian) *Hello! (from the Book of Mormon, performed by Elder Price, Elder Cunningham, and the other Elders, including two Mormon Avenue Q characters) *Learn Your Lessons Well (From Godspell, performed by Peter Linz as Jesus, with Cinderelmo, Russell, Ginger and the children of Avenue Q) *Hamilton Medley (from Hamilton, performed by John Tartaglia as John Laurens/Phillip, Drew Massey as Laffayette/Washington, Rick Lyon as Alexander Hamilton and others) *The Greatest Show (from the Greatest Showman) *Time (To Do the Things That You Want to Do) (performed by Nicky and Rod) *Have You Never (performed by Stephanie, then joined in the final chorus by her newfound best friends: Cinderelmo, Ginger, Princess Joan, Angelita, Terry, Henry, Trevor the Grouch, Alys, Russell and Excalibird) *There's Always A Way (performed by Stephanie, to motivate Princeton to never give up in finding his purpose) *Energy (performed by Sportacus, Stephanie, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Princess Joan, Angelita, Terry, Henry, Alys and Trevor the Grouch) *Teamwork (performed by Stephanie, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Princess Joan, Angelita, Terry, Henry, Alys and Scruff) *Galaxy (performed by Stephanie, ALF, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Angelita, Terry, Henry and Excalibird) *Good Stuff (performed by Stephanie) *Playtime (performed by Stephanie) *Man on a Mission (performed by Heidi and Stephanie with Phil Phillips, Connie Edwards, Huxtable, Princeton, Kate Monster, Julian, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Princess Joan, Angelita, Terry, Henry, Trevor, Alys, Russell and Excalibird) *Just Because (from Sesame Street, performed by Gary Coleman) *Schadenfreude *The More You Ruv Someone *I'm Not Wearing Underwear Today (performed by Brian) *As Long as You're Mine (from Wicked, performed by Princeton and Kate Monster) *Me Lost Me Cookie at the Mosh Pit (performed by Cookie Mongoloid) *How Much Do the People In Your Neighborhood Make? (originally cut from the Broadway production) *Seasons of Love (from Rent, performed by the Avenue Q cast) *Dancing Through Life (from Wicked, performed by the Avenue Q cast) *You and Me (But Mostly Me; from Book of Mormon, performed by Princeton and Nicky) *Happy to Meet You (from Sesame Street, performed by Stephanie, Alys, Cinderelmo and Excalibird) *We Are Number One (from LazyTown, performed by Gordon the Gecko with three minions) *In Unexpected Places (from Kermit: Prince of Denmark) *Genesis (a medley of songs from Sacred Cows, Children of Eden and The Apple Tree)-performed by Adam (played by Nicky), Eve (played by Lucy), the Serpent (puppeteered by Peter Linz, Drew Massey and Jennifer Barnhart), and narrated by Princeton with help from the others) *Exodus (a medley of songs from Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat, Aida and The Prince of Egypt) *Peter and The Wolf (featuring Rick Lyon, Peter Linz and and Stephanie D'Abruzzo) *Jesus Rocks (a selection of songs from Jesus Christ Superstar, featuring Lucy as Mary Magdalene and once again Peter Linz in the role of Jesus) *Joseph Smith American Moses (Narrated by Peter Linz, performed by the cast) *Turn Back O Man (performed by Lucy the Slut) *We Beeseech Thee (Performed by Princeton) *True Blue Miracle (from Sesame Street, performed by the Avenue Q cast) *I Hope That Somethin' Better Comes Along (from the Muppet Movie, performed by Princeton and Julian) *We Are All Earthlings (from Sesame Street, performed by Princeton, Kate Monster, Julian, Twitchy Monster, Trish, Stephanie, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Princess Joan, Angelita, Terry, Henry, Trevor the Grouch, Cookie Marshal, Alys, Russell, Excalibird, Phil Phillips, Heidi, Huxtable, Sid, Seymour, Robert, Lucille, Arthur, Fritz, Gracie, Butler, Ariel Winter, Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez) *Life is a Party *Alone in the Universe (from Seussical, performed by Princeton and Cinderelmo) *You Can't Stop the Beat (from Hairspray, performed by the Avenue Q cast) *Meet the Feebles (performed by the new Feebles, consisting of the surviving veteran Feebles (minus Sebastian), Huxtable, the Avenue Q puppet characters, the Fritz's Funporium puppet characters, Screwy Squirrel, Yuckie Duck, and Phil Phillips) *Song of Freedom (from the Fearless Four; performed by the Avenue Q cast as a song against Donald Trump and his presidency) *Orange Man Bad (performed by all the female characters) *Rent (from Rent, performed by the Avenue Q cast) *Something Better (from Muppet Treasure Island, performed by Stephanie, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Joan, Angelita, Terry, Henry, Trevor the Grouch, Alys, Russell and Excalibird) *We Built This City *I Believe in Love (from Hair, performed by Kate Monster) *Hippie Life (from Hair, performed by Lucy) *I/We Believe (from Book of Mormon, sung by Princeton to motivate the crowd) *Carnage Rules (As a battle song) *You Have More Friends Than You Know *From Now On (from the Greatest Showman, performed by the Avenue Q cast) More coming soon (Suggestions are welcome)... Cast Puppeteers *John Tartaglia-Princeton/Rod/others *Rick Lyon-Nicky/Trekkie Monster/Ricky/Bad Idea Bear/Julian/Eugene Levy/others *Stephanie D'Abruzzo-Kate Monster/Lucy/others *Peter Linz-Nicky understudy/Trekkie understudy/others *Victor Yerrid-Howard Stern/others *Drew Massey-Excalibird/Princeton understudy/Nicky understudy/Princeton's dad *Jennifer Barnhart-Ms. Thistletwat/Princeton's mom/Bad Idea Bear *Jodi Eichelberger-Rod understudy/Princeton understudy/others *Donna Kimball-Angelita *Lara MacLean *John Jennings *Sara Stiles *Anika Larson-Alys *Carey Anderson-Joan *Mary Faber *Jed Resnick *Gabriel Velez *Christian Anderson-Nicky understudy/Trekkie understudy/Princeton understudy *Artie Esposito *Brett O' Quinn *Maggie Lakis-Hillary Clinton *Rob McClure-Donald Trump/Princeton understudy character1.png|Currently unnamed character 1 character2.png|Currently unnamed character 2 character3.png|Currently unnamed character 3 Alys.png|Alys JustinMiley.png|Justin Bieber and Miley Cyrus Gordon the Gecko2.png|Gordon the Gecko SP2821-2.jpg|Ginger SP3005A-2.jpg|Currently unnamed blue monster Henry.png|Henry Monster Spameladesignandpuppet.jpg|Spamela Hamderson Trevor the Grouch.png|Trevor the Grouch Russell.png|Russell Monster Cookie Marshal.png|Cookie Marshal RayTheOwl.png|Ray the Owl HarveyMonster.png|Harvey Terry Monster.png|Terry Lazytown_stephanie_pose.png|Stephanie Meanswell Nick_Jr._LazyTown_Sportacus_1.png|Sportacus smokey_1497469621.jpg|Smokey the Bear McGruff the Crime Dog.png|McGruff the Crime Dog Scruff.png|Scruff uav032.png|Ricky Recycle Bin 41KZkmi_M-L.jpg|ALF 1068827298_227a8ddb13.jpg|Cookie Mongoloid Category:Fanfiction Category:Avenue Q Category:Crossovers Category:Musicals Category:Crossover Musicals